fightklubofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Card List
Card lists for each set are shown below. If you wish to view the cards, click the "view" link to take to you the card presenter for that set (where available). Key to card types: Ch = Character C'' = Condition ''I = Instant E'' = Effect ''G = Gear F'' = Fight card ''U = Universal P'' = Partner ''s = Signature card ONE (view) 1-R-1 "Ash Williams" ''(Ch)'' 1-C-2 "An Eye on My Shoulder" (E) 1-U-3 "Ash's Chainsaw" (G, s) 1-U-4 "Into my Hand" © 1-U-5 "New Hand" (I) 1-U-6 "Not Lookin' for Any Trouble" © 1-U-7 "Pit Fiend" (E) 1-U-8 "Something Dark in the Woods" (E) 1-U-9 "The Necronomicon" (I) 1-U-10 "This is My Boomstick" (C, s) 1-U-11 "Who Wants Some" (F, s) 1-C-12 "Wrong Book" (E) 1-U-13 "You're Going Down!" (E) 1-R-14 "Chev Chelios" (Ch) 1-U-15 "Congratulations" (I, s) 1-U-16 "Eve" (C, s) 1-U-17 "Excitement, Fear, Danger" (E) 1-U-18 "Haitian Voodoo" (I) 1-U-19 "Have Yourself a Nice Death" (I) 1-U-20 "I'm the Terminator" (F, s) 1-U-21 "Keeping You Alive" © 1-U-22 "Stainless-steel Meat Cleaver" (G) 1-U-23 "Stayin' Alive" © 1-U-24 "The Job" (E) 1-U-25 "The White Man is Cool!" (E) 1-U-26 "Want to Hold Hands?" (E) 1-R-27 "John Rambo" ''(Ch)'' 1-C-28 "A Good Supply of Body Bags" (E) 1-C-29 "Attack Dogs" (E) 1-U-30 "Breaking the Road Block" (E) 1-C-31 "Colonel Samuel Trautman" © 1-U-32 "Don't Push It" (I, s) 1-U-33 "Hoyt/Easton Compound Bow" (G, s) 1-C-34 "Mission Accomplished" (I) 1-U-35 "Preparation" (I) 1-U-36 "Right on His Tail" (E) 1-U-37 "They Drew First Blood" (F, s) 1-C-38 "You're Finished!" © 1-U-39 "M-1" (F) 1-U-40 "M-2" (F) 1-U-41 "M-3" (F) 1-U-42 "M-4" (F) 1-C-43 "P-1" (F) 1-C-44 "P-2" (F) 1-C-45 "P-3" (F) 1-U-46 "P-4" (F) 1-U-47 "S-1" (F) 1-U-48 "S-2" (F) 1-U-49 "S-3" (F) 1-U-50 "S-4" (F) 1-R-51 "Hannibal Lecter" ''(Ch)'' 1-U-52 "A Nice Chianti" (C, s) 1-U-53 "Bon Appetit" (I) 1-C-54 "Buffalo Bill's Gun" (G) 1-U-55 "Clubbed" (E, s) 1-C-56 "It Rubs the Lotion on Its Skin" © 1-C-57 "Mementos" (E) 1-C-58 "Night Vision" (E) 1-U-59 "Prison Surveillance" (E) 1-U-60 "Quid Pro Quo" (F, s) 1-C-61 "The Death's Head Moth" (I) 1-C-62 "Transformation" (E) 1-U-63 "Trophy" © 1-R-64 "Jason Voorhees" ''(Ch)'' 1-U-65 "Child's End" (I) 1-U-66 "Fear" (I) 1-U-67 "Home Field Advantage" (I, s) 1-U-68 "Horrific Rage" (F, s) 1-U-69 "Lair of the Beast" (E) 1-U-70 "Loud and Clear" (I) 1-U-71 "Possible Homicide" (E) 1-U-72 "Rotting Memories" © 1-U-73 "Vile Machete" (G) 1-C-74 "Waiting" (E) 1-U-75 "What Jason Wants" (C, s) 1-R-76 "Jigsaw" ''(Ch)'' 1-U-77 "Death Mask" (E) 1-U-78 "Furnace Trap" (E) 1-U-79 "Hand Trap" (I) 1-U-80 "I Want to Play a Game" (F, s) 1-U-81 "In the Back of Your Mind" © 1-U-82 "Let the Games Begin" (C, s) 1-C-83 "Live or Die..." (E) 1-U-84 "Magnum Eyehole Trap" (G) 1-U-85 "Needle in a Haystack" (E) 1-U-86 "Puzzle Piece" (E, s) 1-U-87 "Reverse Bear Trap" (C) 1-U-88 "Twist" (I) 1-C-89 "M-5" (F) 1-C-90 "M-6" (F) 1-U-91 "M-7" (F) 1-U-92 "M-8" (F) 1-U-93 "P-5" (F) 1-U-94 "P-6" (F) 1-U-95 "P-7" (F) 1-U-96 "P-8" (F) 1-U-97 "S-5" (F) 1-U-98 "S-6" (F) 1-U-99 "S-7" (F) 1-U-100 "S-8" (F) 1-R-101 "The Drop" (U) TWO (view) 2-R-1 "Major Scott McCoy" ''(Ch)'' 2-R-2 "American Ambush" (E) 2-R-3 "Amphibious Team" (E) 2-C-4 "Bad Reception" © 2-R-5 "Bullseye" © 2-U-6 "Delay Their Reinforcements" (I, s) 2-U-7 "Get Your Badges On" © 2-C-8 "Headlines" © 2-R-9 "Hijackers' Weapons" (G) 2-U-10 "Parting Shot" (C, s) 2-R-11 "Rocket Launcher" (E) 2-U-12 "Sleep Tight, Sucker" (F, s) 2-C-13 "Smashing Melons" (I) 2-R-14 "Something to Say" (I) 2-R-15 "Target Dummies" © 2-R-16 "Michael Emerson" ''(Ch)'' 2-C-17 "A Survival Manual" (I) 2-C-18 "Creature of the Night" © 2-U-19 "Garlic Bath" (E) 2-C-20 "Lookout Point" (I) 2-U-21 "Now You Know" (E, s) 2-C-22 "Regeneration" (I) 2-R-23 "Santa Carlas's Missing" (E) 2-U-24 "Serious Vampire Activity" (E) 2-U-25 "The Elixir of Blood" (I, s) 2-U-26 "Try Some Noodles" © 2-C-27 "Wooden Stake" (G) 2-C-28 "You Are One of Us" © 2-U-29 "You Must Feed" (F, s) 2-R-30 "Tank Girl" ''(Ch)'' 2-R-31 "CRUNCH!" (E) 2-R-32 "Cyber-genic Arm" (E) 2-C-33 "Danger Ball" (G) 2-C-34 "Drop Something?" (I) 2-C-35 "Gear Up" (I) 2-U-36 "I Like Pain" (E, s) 2-U-37 "Jet Girl" (C, s) 2-C-38 "Jet Girl's Jet" © 2-C-39 "Ripper" (I) 2-C-40 "Roughed Up" © 2-U-41 "Say It..." (E) 2-U-42 "Tank Girl's Tank" (G) 2-R-43 "Your Face Has Been Gutted" (E) 2-U-44 "You've Been Stealing Vater" (F, s) 2-C-45 "M-9" (F) 2-R-46 "M-10" (F) 2-C-47 "P-9" (F) 2-C-48 "P-10" (F) 2-C-49 "S-9" (F) 2-C-50 "S-10" (F) 2-R-51 "Captain Spaulding" ''(Ch)'' 2-U-52 "Baby Firefly" (E, s) 2-U-53 "Don't Ya Like Clowns?" (F, s) 2-C-54 "Firefly's End" © 2-C-55 "Homemade Armor" (G) 2-R-56 "Hustle" (E) 2-U-57 "Nailed" (E) 2-C-58 "Nonstop Carnage" (I) 2-C-59 "Otis B. Driftwood" © 2-C-60 "Otis' Six-shooter" (G) 2-R-61 "Road Kill" (E) 2-R-62 "The Devil's Rejects" (E) 2-U-63 "Top Secret Clown Business" (I, s) 2-R-64 "Two-faced" © 2-R-65 "Mr. Blonde" ''(Ch)'' 2-C-66 "Acting Like a Professional" © 2-U-67 "Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam" (E) 2-U-68 "Bark All Day" (C, s) 2-U-69 "Boy in Blue" (E) 2-R-70 "Gasoline, Danger" (E) 2-U-71 "I'm Gonna Torture You Anyway" (I, s) 2-R-72 "Lousy Tipper" © 2-C-73 "Mr. Pink's .357 Magnum" (G) 2-C-74 "Remember the Fantastic Four?" © 2-U-75 "Somebody's Gonna Start Crying" (F, s) 2-R-76 "The Only One I Wasn't 100% On" (E) 2-C-77 "Torture You? That's a Good Idea" (I) 2-R-78 "Under No Circumstances" (E) 2-C-79 "What's Going On?" (I) 2-C-80 "Sil" ''(Ch)'' 2-C-81 "Cocoon" (G) 2-C-82 "Cyanide Gas" (E) 2-U-83 "Docile and Controllable" (I, s) 2-R-84 "Escape" (E) 2-U-85 "Formula From Outer Space" (E) 2-U-86 "I Want a Baby" © 2-U-87 "I'm Foreign" (F, s) 2-C-88 "It Started" © 2-C-89 "Life is Persistent" © 2-U-90 "New Life" (C, s) 2-C-91 "Regeneration" (I) 2-R-92 "Sharp Tongue" (E) 2-U-93 "She's a Predator" (E) 2-C-94 "Whatever It Takes" (E) 2-C-95 "M-11" (F) 2-R-96 "M-12" (F) 2-C-97 "P-11" (F) 2-C-98 "P-12" (F) 2-C-99 "S-11" (F) 2-R-100 "S-12" (F) Black Beauty 2 (view) 2-R-BB1 "Go Now" (E) 2-R-BB2 "Mimetic Polyalloy" (E) 2-R-BB3 "Decipher This" (U) THREE 3-R-1 "Robocop" ''(Ch)'' 3-C-2 "Adjust" © 3-C-3 "Bucket-boy's Online" © 3-U-4 "Bullet & Heat Proof Soft Armor" (C, s) 3-U-5 "Dick, You're Fired!" (E) 3-R-6 "ED-209" © 3-R-7 "I Brought You Some Food" (I) 3-U-8 "Retractable Interface Spike" (G) 3-R-9 "Targeting" (E) 3-R-10 "Thermograph" (E) 3-C-11 "This Guy Is Really Good" (I) 3-C-12 "Toxic Waste" (I) 3-U-13 "You Are Under Arrest" (E, s) 3-U-14 "Your Move Creep" (F, s) 3-R-15 "Sergeant Elias Grodin" ''(Ch)'' 3-U-16 "Feeling Good's Good Enough" (C, s) 3-R-17 "In the Eyes" (E) 3-C-18 "Just the Beginning" (I) 3-C-19 "Make War Not Peace" © 3-C-20 "Medivac Support" © 3-C-21 "Platoon Ordnance" (G) 3-U-22 "Take a Break" (I, s) 3-C-23 "Torch This Place" (I) 3-C-24 "Tripwire" © 3-U-25 "War Cry" (E) 3-U-26 "We're Gonna Run Into Something" (F, s) 3-R-27 "What, Me Worry?" (I) 3-R-28 "The Terminator" ''(Ch)'' 3-R-29 "Burned" (I) 3-R-30 "Glitching" (E) 3-R-31 "Hammer Time" (I) 3-U-32 "Hasta La Vista, Baby" (F, s) 3-C-33 "In the Line of Sight" (I) 3-C-34 "Leader of the Human Resistance" © 3-U-35 "Liquid Rooter" (E) 3-R-36 "No Fate" (E) 3-U-37 "Terminated" (C, s) 3-C-38 "Terminator Relics" © 3-C-39 "We Know This Guy's Involved" © 3-U-40 "Weapons Cache" (G) 3-U-41 "You're a Terminator" (I, s) 3-C-42 "M-13" (F) 3-R-43 "M-14" (F) 3-C-44 "M-15" (F) 3-C-45 "P-13" (F) 3-C-46 "P-14" (F) 3-R-47 "P-15" (F) 3-C-48 "S-13" (F) 3-U-49 "S-14" (F) 3-C-50 "S-15" (F) 3-R-51 "Gaear Grimsrud & Carl Showalter" ''(Ch)'' 3-U-52 "Blood Has Been Shed" (F, s) 3-R-53 "For Pete's Sake" (E) 3-C-54 "Happened to Her" (I) 3-C-55 "Jerry Lundegaard" © 3-C-56 "Paul Bunyan" © 3-R-57 "Plug Me Into the Ozone, Baby" (I) 3-R-58 "Running Blind" (E) 3-C-59 "Where is Pancakes Hause?" © 3-U-60 "Whoa... Whoa, Daddy" (I, s) 3-C-61 "Wood Chipper" (G) 3-U-62 "Yah, Gotta Front Comin' In" (E) 3-R-63 "You Should See the Other Guy" (I) 3-U-64 "You Want Us to Kidnap Your Wife?" (C, s) 3-R-65 "T-1000" ''(Ch)'' 3-U-66 "Fingered" (E, s) 3-C-67 "Focused Pursuit" © 3-C-68 "HK (Hunter-Killer) Patrol Machine" (I) 3-C-69 "Investigation" © 3-U-70 "Knives and Stabbing Weapons" (G) 3-R-71 "On the Run" © 3-R-72 "Pinioned" (E) 3-U-73 "Polymorphic Killer" (F, s) 3-C-74 "Relentless" (I) 3-U-75 "Sarah Connor-1000" (C, s) 3-R-76 "Series 800" (I) 3-R-77 "Something's Wrong" (E) 3-U-78 "The Four Horsemen" (E) 3-R-79 "The Creeper" ''(Ch)'' 3-C-80 "A Dead Boy Told Me" © 3-U-81 "Bannon County's Death Machine" (F, s) 3-U-82 "Bat Out of Hell" (C, s) 3-U-83 "He Knows No Mercy" (I) 3-C-84 "He Lost His Head!" © 3-R-85 "No Exit" (I) 3-R-86 "No One is Safe" (E) 3-R-87 "Pinned" (I) 3-U-88 "Shuriken of Flesh" (G) 3-U-89 "Smell in Our Fear" (E, s) 3-U-90 "Sniffed You Out" (E) 3-C-91 "Tapestry of Torture and Sadism" © 3-R-92 "M-16" (F) 3-C-93 "M-17" (F) 3-C-94 "M-18" (F) 3-C-95 "P-16" (F) 3-C-96 "P-17" (F) 3-C-97 "P-18" (F) 3-C-98 "S-16" (F) 3-C-99 "S-17" (F) 3-C-100 "S-18" (F) Black Beauty 3 3-R-BB1 "John Connor" (P) 3-R-BB2 "Don't Even Think About It" (F, s) 3-R-BB3 "The Edge" (U) See also *Kilos *Characters *Card Types *Card List by Type *Special Cards